1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for synchronizing a stereocamera, a stereocamera, and a method of synchronizing a stereocamera, and more particularly, to an apparatus for synchronizing a stereocamera, a stereocamera, and a method of synchronizing a stereocamera that are capable of synchronizing image data with no frame memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image signal processing for a three-dimensional (3D) camera and a 3D display is generally performed in a 3D image generator and a formatter. A binocular stereocamera for photographing a 3D image has two image sensors. The 3D image generator synchronizes data entering through the two image sensors, and performs image alignment such as side-by-side. The formatter performs data alignment between pixels to be applied to a 3D display format. The 3D image generator performs a function similar to a 3D camera, and the formatter is a signal processing part related to a 3D display.
Here, it is important for the 3D image generator to synchronize the data input from the two image sensors. However, even when the two sensors are operated at the same time, it is difficult to exactly match starting points of the image data. In order to match the data starting points, a conventional art employs a method of storing data of two images in a frame buffer (a memory) and reading the two image data at the same time. However, the conventional method may cause increase in cost and power consumption due to use of the memory.